On the Run
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Bickslow now has one week to save basically the last thing he now has left of his parents. With the help of an unexpected Lucy and a love blossoming between them, they also have to fight back against an Army responsible for ruining Bickslow's past, but as long as Lucy's there with him, he could stay on the run forever. Who wanted that perfect love story anyway? Cliché.
1. His Past and Regrets

**SO! A friend of mine asked for me to do a songfic on Beyoncé and Jay- z's song On The Run. I told her I would and I just never got to it.**

**Now that I've been off the computer for a while with school coming up, I've had time to think about it and I thought who else to write it on besides Lucy and Bixy!**

**This chapter is a little on the Angst side. Don't worry it is not an angst story. It's going to be Drama, Adventure, and Action. But manly Romance and Hurt/Comfort. (Like I put in the description.) **

**Oh also Bickslow's background story is not the one in the Manga/Anime. If there is another, I don't know it so I made this one up. But I don't think there is because then I would have known. I don't think the whole thunder god tribe has one. (But Laxus). Fingers crossed we get one in the future.**

**Anyways here is the first chapter.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

Lucy walked into her apartment with a sigh before she turned to the man behind her. "So," she said sitting in her chair facing the front door where he stood at, Legs crossed, elbow resting on the arm of the chair and her head resting in her palm, "care to tell me what happened and why you're outside my apartment at three o'clock on this Thursday morning?" she frowned at him then waved at the crouch beside her for him to sit down.

He walked over and planted himself into the piece of furniture. Throwing his face into his hands he sighed. "I screwed up that's what happened."

She frowned at him. She wasn't very happy waking up in the middle of her peaceful night's sleep to see Bickslow outside her door. "What happened" she repeated.

Bickslow looked up at her, his face bare of his visor and his neon green eyes staring at her. Dark circles hung under those eyes which told her something wasn't right. Well something bad enough for him to not to be sleeping right. "I just, I just don't know what to do." he said after a minute passed.

She cringed. "What? What's wrong?"

"It seems that soldiers from my home town, even after all these years, haven't given up." He stood up and walked over to her window and peered out. "Sorry, I just want to make sure they haven't followed me to your house." She excused him with a wave of her hand.

"Go on, I know that's not the end of this story. What do you mean they haven't given up?"

"A while back my parents were both drafted into an army against magical abilities. Shortly after, around the time I was ten, they realized I clearly had those very magical abilities they were against and my parents often got ridiculed about that. They didn't try to get rid of me like other families did but instead took me into hiding. Hiding was a mistake. The army figured out the magic I used, the magic of seeing and controlling souls. They were afraid I would start killing people and using their souls. They've been after me ever since. My mom she- she told me to run away, to get away as far as I could from those people. If I was found, I'd be executed, she didn't want that. I was afraid more than I could admit, but not for myself. They were after my parents also and I knew that if they were also captured, they too would be executed. I figured out I could protect them if I just gave myself up. So I did.

I walked straight out the house and stood there in the cold as the army surround me. Two grabbed my arms and proceeded in taking me to where ever they were going to kill me until they were interrupted. By my father. He fought those soldiers with the same skills they had taught him to use against people like me. And then it was mother, also fighting. I couldn't help them fight. I got scared and didn't know what to do, I didn't know my power. But I wanted to help so badly. Then the worst sight caught my eye. A few of the soldiers hid in the bushes with guns in their hands pointed at my parents. All the feelings of being scared left me at once and suddenly I was pissed. Real pissed. And before I knew it…." He slammed his fist into the wall beside the window and looked out it scowling at the reflection that stared back at him. "I killed them all. My power got out of control and I went on a rampage hurting anyone that had even laid a finger on my parents. They were terrified of me and ran off to warn others. I still remember my parents falling to their knees in the snow and pulled me into their arms whispering things like ' it'll be alright' or 'well always be together'. They didn't care I had just killed maybe ten people right before their eyes. I was disgusted at myself and I was afraid. It was like the army feared, I would go and start killing people.

I had to get away from them. I couldn't stay by their side or they would end up like the army.

I begged my parents to forget about me and to move on. I would leave and they would tell the army they killed me themselves. They didn't want to, but after I threated to kill myself they agreed. That night I left and I stayed away for four years. When did I came back I wanted be a man that could control his magic ability and could even suppress it. After the four eyes I thought I was. I searched for my parents, asking around town. It had changed and someone else was over it, allowing the use of magic and mages. No one knew a thing. About a year and a few mouths past and finally I back tracked myself to the old house finding they had left to go live in isolation. I ran to the new address and found them. Lucy they….. they moved on. Someone else was running around outside, a little girl no more than about four or five. She looked up at me with the same neon eyes I had and ran inside pulling a woman out and pointing to me. It was my mother. She froze when she saw me ushering the girl back inside. I turned and I walked away. They had another child. I guess I did ask for them to move on, but it still pained, it still hurt.

That's when I found Laxus. He promised he would make me stronger. To cover up what I saw. I believed in him and trained the best I could to cover up the pain I felt. At the time Freed was already with him and we both became his disciples. A little after, evergreen came into the picture and all three of us joined the guild Laxus belonged to." Bickslow sighed as he walked over to her bed and took a seat. She watched him with sadden eyes.

He continued. "Laxus went on a mission alone the other day and when he came back he pulled me to the side. With him stood a tall man with messy and spiky blue hair. It was my dad. He had heard about me through the new job he had and when he saw Laxus, he remembered I was a part of his team. He begged Laxus take him to me. That day, he explained to me and Laxus the army that was after us at the time had moved somewhere else but were still after them and that was why they had to live in isolation. Then he asked that I come with him into hiding. I walked away as if he never asked. I passed master on the way. He looked up at me with a stern look and said.

'The choices you make today, may be your regrets tomorrow if you don't think over them closely. Look carefully at the ones that stand before you and usher in the nostalgic felling. It maybe your only memory' but I didn't feel nostalgic. I felt the same pain I felt when I saw the little girl. They moved on and I just needed time to let that sink in. Seeing that man again send a wave of anger and regret and I just couldn't stand there and promise him I would go with him, not when I found the only family I needed there in fairy tail. I just couldn't. So I walked past master without a word.

Last night my house was surrounded. The army had found me. They capture my parents and the little girl. The leader promised a safe return if I went back to my old town and kill everyone that lived there with my own hands. I looked up into those eyes of the little girl. She knew. She knew who I was. I wanted to save them but I also didn't want to kill innocent people. I was confused on what to do.

The leader must have gotten angry without my direct answer and right there in my face killed my mother and father." Lucy's eyes widen and her chest started to burn. She didn't know what to say, she was frozen with shock. Did he really just go through all of that? Or was this all just some sick joke. Bickslow clenched his hands into a fist and grinned his teeth together. "The leader told me I have one week. One week to kill all those people or the girl dies. She cried and she kicked begging me to save her. I ran after them to try and get to her but I wasn't fast enough. I didn't know what to do.

After basically destroying everything in my house I grabbed my parents and left them in my room, safely in my bed. I couldn't burry them the way they needed to be and I couldn't just leave them outside. I knew for a fact I wasn't about to come back to the place anyway. Ever. I ended up at Master's house spilling everything. He didn't know what to do in the middle of the night so he asked me to inform Laxus and stay there for the night. I didn't. I knew Laxus would be angry, disappointed in me that I didn't protect the ones I loved, I couldn't go to his house. I wondered around town and found myself in front of an apartment complex and I remembered you. I felt jealous of your forgiveness and power to protect the people around you and suddenly was angry at you. Then I realized that was pathetic. I also realized I was walking up the stairs. I felt somehow seeing your face would keep me from the break of insanity and so far, you have."

Lucy couldn't keep the tears from spilling down her face. He was telling the truth. Everything he said was true. Everything he felt, everything he seen, it had all been true. He was nearly broken, how could she fix him. She wanted to comfort him, but what was she supposed to do?

Bickslow saw the tears and immediately regretted coming here. He shouldn't have come, he shouldn't have told her everything and yet he couldn't pull himself to walk away or apologize. He was screwing everything up, and Lucy still had it in her heart to cry tears for him. He didn't understand.

Lucy pulled herself up and paddled across the room to him and threw her arms around his neck. He stood shocked but he didn't pull away. She cried into his chest and held him close. "It's alright to cry Bickslow." She said. "It's alright to cry when you have so many feelings and you want to let it out. I know you're holding it in. Don't. It's alright to let it out. Please, let it go, for me." She slid her hand up behind his head and pulled him closer. "For me" she repeated in broken sobs.

Bickslow stared at the floor before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist. Then he felt the tears. He felt them fall and hit her shoulder where his head rested. He knew that the woman he was now holding unlocked apart of him that was closed and locked away without his knowledge. Apart of him that could show his feelings and not be ashamed of them. Master was right about what he told him, he regretted not talking to his father that day. He should have listened to what he had to say. Yeah maybe he didn't have to go with him into hiding, but he could have protected them. Now that poor little girl was without both a mother and a father to watch over her because of his selfish reasons. He had to save her. It was what his parents would have wanted him to do.

Then he would get revenge on his parent's killers. He had one week. One week to fix what he screwed up. That was all the time he needed. He would leave a note for Laxus and the rest of the thunder god tribe saying that he was out on a mission.

But Lucy. He had just told her everything and she was opening up her heart to him, holding him, trying to comfort him. He couldn't just leave her alone, not when she knew everything. He knew how she was, she would be worried and probably stay alone to think things over, and then her team would worry. He just couldn't leave things here untended to, to go and fix something else. That wasn't right. But what was he going to tell her? He couldn't lie and say he was going on a mission, again, he told her everything. When he left she would immediately know where he went. Probably blaming himself for why he left. For not stopping him. He had to tell her the truth "I'm going to go save her, the little girl" he mumbled into Lucy's neck.

"Bickslow" Lucy pulled away from him and held his cheeks in her hands. Still a little shaken up she took in a breath to keep herself composed before looking him in the eyes. "I'll go with you"

He shook his head. "No, I made the mistake so I should fix it."

"No" she protested. "I can't let you go alone. It's too dangerous." Bickslow raised his hand to hers cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes and shook his head again.

"And I don't want you to get hurt. There's no telling how many soldiers that man has. And see you with me he'll know you're another important person to me and target you. I won't chance it Lucy" Lucy frowned. She wanted to help, she couldn't let him go through this alone. Each time he said her name instead her nickname she felt a small pang of sadness. That funny, goofy, flirty Bickslow was gone. It was just pure hurt and seriousness in his face, nothing more. That's when she noticed.

"The babies" she mumbled. "You're totem poles"

His face clouded with a deeper sadness as he pulled away from her and looked back out the window. "I…..i had to get rid of them." He said.

"Why!"

"I couldn't stand to look at them, those where other people's souls. I don't even know why I had them to begin with. They were my strength but that was all they were"

"You're lying."

"Lucy-"

"My keys are my strength but I also love them. Their people too just like the spirits you control. We're getting them back. And right after that we're going to save your sister" he winced looking away from the window.

"Don't say that" he grumbled. "I don't deserve to be her brother so swallow that down with the thought of you going with me." He knew he sounded harsh but he couldn't take her with him. He couldn't protect her, he knew he probably couldn't even protect the little girl.

He turned back to Lucy and found her taking out a bag and throwing clothes into it her jaw set and her eyes focused. "Oi!" Bickslow said grabbing her hand and turning her around to face him. "I said you're not going."

"I'm not going just because I want to, I'm going because you need Me." she snapped. Bickslow took a step back releasing her hand. "I'm going because I want to help you, I want to be there for you. Your team can't be with you but I can. Let someone in Bickslow let someone protect you for once. You always want to do the protecting. If you would just let someone else do it, you wouldn't feel so upset if something messes up because it wouldn't be your fault." He looked away understanding what she meant. "Laxus would want you to be strong, your parents would to. You never gave your father a chance to explain himself. Like I hadn't let mine." Bickslow clenched his teeth. Lucy continued on. "Let me help you, please."

He walked over and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. "You stay by my side at all times, if I tell you to run, you run. If I say hide, you hide. And if I tell you something, believe it don't trust anyone but me understand." She nodded. He pulled her into a hug. "God, if anything happens to you I don't know what I'll do, so be safe Lucy, be safe."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

~X~

Bickslow pulled the bag Lucy packed over his shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "We can't take a train. I'm afraid they are going to try and track down my movements to make sure I'm doing what they asked."

Lucy tightened the knot on her walking boots and stood up from her bed. She rechecked her desk for the note she left for Natsu and turned back to Bickslow. "Alright. What are we going to do?" he gave her a gentle smile that tugged at her heart strings.

"There's a place in Hargeon that we're going to go to. I've got a plan but first," he took in a deep breath and walked over to her. He leaned down and rested his head on her forehead. "I'm going to get my babies back"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Got it!"

~X~

The walk to Bickslow's house wasn't long. It was a little off the out skirts of town and took less than ten minutes to get to it. He looked up to a particular window and instructed for Lucy to not go upstairs. She didn't disobey him and only went where he allowed her to.

The house was a mess. Everything was broken on the ground or smashed into a wall. She stepped over what used to be a flower pot, the remains scattered on the ground, and watched as Bickslow grabbed a few things adding them to the bag before throwing it back over his shoulders. Lucy was starting to get use to him without the visor, the tattoo painted over the bridge of his nose and extending up to his forehead and across his cheeks, and his neon eyes that where actually not in one bit disturbing to her. He met her stare. She held out her hand. He grabbed it, lacing his fingers in hers.

"Now just wait a second." He said. She waited as he closed his eyes and started to draw magical energy to himself. His eyes shot open showing them glowing. A few seconds later she felt a small pulse there the room. When she felt it again she looked up to bickslow's focused eyes, was this his way of connecting to his babies?

Suddenly she heard small giggling and up shot five little totem poles. "Bickslow! Bickslow!" they chanted. They began circling around them with little giggles. The corners of his face turned up into a smile.

"I'm sorry" he told them.

"Don't be sorry" one said.

"Yeah, you're back and that's all that matters" another chimed

"Just don't leave again" Lucy smiled at them. They loved Bickslow just as much as he loved them. It was good they came back.

"I won't I promise" he reassured them.

"Looky" one said "it's Lucy."

"Lucy! Lucy!" the others cheered.

"And they're holding hands" she could feel her face flush. But she had to admit she was surprised they even remembered her. It's been a while since she fought Bickslow, since the S-class trails.

Bickslow frowned at them but he didn't let go of her hand. "You're lucky she saved you" he mumbled before pulling her with him out the door.

"What! What!" they chimed behind them.

"Nothing! Come on we got a lot to do." He narrowed his eyes. "We have to go same that gi-" he sighed. "My sister"

"Right! Right!" Lucy nodded. They walked out. Bickslow turned to close the door and froze. There in the middle of the room they just left out of was two figures. They were smiling at him. Lucy peered around him and gasped.

"Mom, dad" Bickslow mumbled. The couple looked back at him. A woman with long pale blue hair almost white, stepped forward and held out something to him.

"Be safe" she said. Her voice seemed to float in are and echo into their ears. She let go of the item as it began to float to Bickslow. He grabbed it and looked down to the necklace. A miniature totem figure attached to the thin chain.

"Be safe" the man said. His neon eyes staring at them. They started to fade.

Bickslow clenched the necklace in his hand and yelled. "Wait!"

"It'll be alright. We'll always be with you." They said in unison. A tear fell from both of them and slowly fall to the ground. It looked to real but he knew it wasn't. That was their souls he was seeing.

And yet he wanted them to be real. "Don't go" he mumbled. Lucy held on tighter to his hand. He looked back at her forgetting she was behind him.

"Let it go" she said. And like on cue, the tears feel down his cheeks. He clenched his teeth turning back to the couple.

"It'll be alright" they repeated. "We'll always be with you"

The mini totem pool began to glow as the tears that fell forged themselves into it. The couple repeated themselves once more before they disappeared completely, the only worlds left, "we love you, Bickslow, Kianira"

"Kianira" Lucy repeated. That must be the little girl's name. Bickslow let go of her hand and raced up stairs. "Bickslow!" she called after him. Hesitating at first, she took off behind him the babies right behind her.

She peered into his bedroom where he disappeared into. He was staring down at an empty bed. "They're gone" he mumbled. "That means…" he looked down to the necklace. "They put themselves in the necklace. I still have them." He let out a pathetic laugh and turned to Lucy's concerned look. "And you." He said walking towards her.

"Bickslow"

"I'm fine" he said. "Just shook me up a little" he grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, fast from running.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He never did answer her instead he looked over to the clock that sat on his nightstand. It was five.

"We should get going, this the first day starting the week. We have to save her." Lucy nodded. He lowered their joined hands in-between them and walked out. He didn't say anything until they made it outside.

"Hargeon right" Lucy said looking up at him. He shook his head.

"Hargeon." She took in a deep breath and took a step forward before Bickslow pulled her back. "I meant what I said, Lucy." He said. "My side only." She nodded.

"I know." He gripped her hand tighter.

"Please, I'm serious." She didn't say anything this time. He pulled her closer into his arms. "Please. I can't protect you from afar." She frowned at him. He chuckled. "And you can't protect me the same way." She smiled.

"Okay, I won't." he cupped her cheeks.

"Say it" she sighed. But she understood he just needed that reassurance. He needed to know that she really did understand him and wouldn't leave him.

"I won't leave your-" he cut her off by resting his lips on hers. It shocked her at first but she closed her eyes letting him kiss her. To open up to her. This was him showing her his feelings and she wanted him to.

He pulled away slowly looking down into her brown eyes. "Side" she finished she could feel her cheeks heated with a blush. He smiled and hugged her once more before letting her go.

"Good, now let's get going." She smiled back and nodded. "Babies" they flew around from their hiding place in some bushes chuckling. Bickslow raised an eyebrow before sighing.

With that they started. On a journey bond to be felled with dangerous obstacles. But they had someone to save and they weren't going to stop until their mission was completed.

Lucy new she had her own mission. To clear the pain the man beside her felt inside. It was what she wanted to do herself.

Bickslow had his. To repay the pain that man gave him and save maybe the next important part of his life. But also to seek his comfort in the blonde he never thought he would.

It was going to be hard, but they we not about to give up. Not when they had just started.

On the run.


	2. His Friend and Feels

**Ok, quick note for this chapter. Lark and Magnus are both my OC's for this story. Pireo is also a town I made up because on the map of Fiore, none of Joya's towns weren't stated. So I made one. **

**Also if I got the whole Magic car thing wrong with the lacrima, I apologize. I kind of had to make that on the spot too, because, of course, Bickslow can't drive three straight days on his Magic, so I did something else so he wouldn't have to.**

**I'm done talking. You may enjoy the story.**

**And as anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for any mistakes. (There shouldn't be any… I think. I read over it twice.)**

Lucy took off her sunglasses and looked up at the broken sign almost falling off of the building her and Bickslow were now standing in front of. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is this it?" Bickslow frowned and looked down at the map in his hands before back up at the building.

"That's it." Lucy tapped her foot on the ground and sucked in a breath. Bickslow's babies spun around her head and repeated what he said.

"I don't know if this is it, I mean look how broken down it is." Bickslow gave her a smiled and grabbed her hand.

"It's alright. Come on I got your back. If someone touches you, scream and kick them with that Lucy kick of yours and I'll be there for you in a heartbeat. And that's only if we get separated, so that means you better hang on tight to my arm." Lucy linked her arm in his and gave him a questionable look. "Don't worry this guy isn't bad, just the people who he has parties with." Lucy cringed but walked with him as he pushed the front doors open.

Instantly the smell of alcohol and smoke clogged her nostrils, Lucy had to hold back from choking. Bickslow took a good look around inside of the rather packed building. Bodies crowed the room and danced in different places to blaring music. Bickslow started forward into the crowd, pulling Lucy behind him, his babies pushing her slightly so she wouldn't get lost. Neon lights flashed in random places, on random people as she got a clear look at couple's only one step farther from intercourse. It was disgusting and she couldn't picture what kind of person Bickslow wanted to see here.

Bickslow gave up by the third hour of walking on foot to Hargeon and they started for the closest train. After an hour they made it here. At this club like house where Bickslow said he was going to get some directions on where the army's base was. He never told her they were going to have to push through drunk people.

Bickslow held her tighter to his side and pushed past drunken bodies and stepping over random bodies caked with the smell of alcohol passed out on the floor. Finally they made it to a hall with doors lining it, there wasn't really anybody there except people going in and out of the rooms. Lucy didn't even want to know what was going on behind those closed doors.

Bickslow walked over to one and knocked on it. They stood there for a moment before it opened and out popped a head. "What" a woman grumbled. She had long blond hair falling down into curls and purple eyes. Freckles dotted her cheeks and even with the glitter all over her face, she was really pretty. Bickslow nodded his head up at her.

"Lark, where's Magnus?" she raised an eyebrow at him. Bickslow sighed and leaned in before pulling up his visor. "Lark" he repeated. The woman's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, Bickslow? What- what are you doing here?" she said opening the door and stepping out. Bickslow smiled at her.

"Long story, I need to see Magnus" the woman turned and looked back into the room before nodding for him to come in. Bickslow turned to Lucy before pulling her with him.

On the inside, the room was occupied with a large bed and a couple of chairs filed with people making out. Lucy turned away and focused on Bickslow's hand in hers. Bickslow paused in front of a man with light blue eyes. He looked up at Bickslow and stood up. He was really built guy with tanned skin like Bickslow. He had messy black hair and stubble under his chin. He grinned.

"Well if it isn't Bickslow. What's up, I haven't seen you in forever man. What are you doing here?" the woman- Lark- walked over and sat in the chair the man was sitting in before with a loud sigh. Bickslow clapped hands with the man and did a bro hug.

"I'm kind of in the middle of a mission." He said. "I was coming to ask you a few questions. Care to answer them?" The man, Lucy now guessed was Magnus, nodded and led them over to a different room with better lighting, Lark following.

"What's up?" Magnus said once they were inside. His eyes darted to Lucy and he raised an eyebrow. "Who's the lady man? Did you finally get a woman" Lark snorted.

"I doubt it" she said. Bickslow laughed.

"That's Lucy, we're in the same guild. She's been helping me keep myself in gear." Magnus looked impressed.

"Has she?" he held his hand out to Lucy. "Magnus, bickslow's old man." Bickslow snorted when Lucy turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"He wishes, he's a friend of the family. That army I was telling you about, he was in it with my mother and _father_." He explained.

Magnus grinned. "I could be your old man. Anyway what's up?" Bickslow took in a deep breath.

"The army came back" he started Magnus's smirk left instantly. "Mom and dad are gone. And the girl, she's with the army, I need help tracking them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Magnus hold his hand up and narrowed his eyes at Bickslow. "Did you just say, Gone? They killed them?" Bickslow nodded. "And they have the girl. The one they just had." Bickslow nodded again. "For how long?"

"Since yesterday" Lucy said. She'd had enough with all the questions. Bickslow didn't need to relive yesterday. She frowned at Magnus. "Let's drop the subject, we need to find the army and get the girl back. Do you know where she could be or not." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Magnus smirked at her. "Sassy." He looked a Bickslow before back to Lucy. "I might. Lark get me my map." Lark stood and walked over to a shelf. "What's the cost?"

Bickslow sighed. "A whole village. If I kill them all, I get the girl, but me and sassy Lucy here are going to break her out. We got one week." Magnus cringed.

"One week. You need some help?" Bickslow shook his head.

"I have to do this alone. Only reason why Lucy is with me is because I basically dragged her into it. And she wouldn't let me leave without her." Lark returned and handed Magnus the map. He walked over to a table and spread it out.

"Alright I'll go over this quickly so you can go ahead and get going." Bickslow and Lucy both nodded. "You need to head east to Joya their base should be there in the town of Pireo. Here." Magnus walked over and grabbed something off of a small shelf. He handed them to Lucy and Bickslow. "These are communication lacrimas directed to me. Once you get there, it'll take you about three days, call me and we'll direct you straight to the base."

"Thanks, man" Bickslow said. Magnus held his hand up.

"Hold up. You two need to get prepared first."

* * *

Lark strapped the thigh sheath around Lucy and stood up. "You've got two of those on either thigh and an arm sheath" she said walking over to another cabinet and pulling out a few blades. Lucy frowned.

"Why do you guys have so much of this stuff?" Lark grinned over at her.

"Let's just say dark guilds don't like us_. We do_ track them down and send them into the magic council."

"I didn't know that." Lark nodded.

"Magnus hates the dark guilds. He and I started this place about a year ago to get rid of them. I used to be a mage like you but I gave up when my guild ended up turning dark and followed after Magnus. He found Bickslow a while back and after knowing he was alright- he already knew what happened with the army- he felt he needed to do something about the people abusing magic. _And thus this club was born._ The whole club feel is just to hide our intentions." Lark slid a knife into one of the thigh sheaths and a gun in the other.

"Is Magnus your-" Lark rolled her eyes.

"Boyfriend? No. he's _way_ too old for me. Is Bickslow your-"

"Good friend, yeah" Lark laughed.

"Oh he'll hit you with the feels sooner or later. _That man is sexy!_" Lucy coughed a little, but she had to admit, he was. She didn't mind at all the creepy hairstyle, or the tattoo, or his neon eyes. Those were actually what she thought were his best features. She knew other women didn't think like her or Lark, though. Well less competition for her!

Poor Lucy. Looked like he already hit her with the "feels".

Lark slid another knife in the arm sheath and handed her some extra ammo for the gun. Lucy frowned down at it. "I don't know about this." She said. "Do we really need the weapons?" Lark rolled her eyes.

"Look, you're not going to have enough time to use you pretty little magic against an army of, I don't know, a _hundred_ at a time. You're going to run out right? Use these first." Lucy frowned. She didn't like the idea of using a gun but then again she was right. There was probably going to be a lot of soldiers after them when they found out Bickslow is going to try and defeat them and get the girl out. Lucy took in a breath and new she had to do this for him. She had buckle down and pull out the Lucy Ashley here on earth land_. Dear Mavis, why?_

Lark stood up and looked at her handy work. "Okay, Lucy. I think you're ready. Wait." She paused looking at Lucy's hair falling down over her shoulders. "Come here" Lark grabbed a brush and pulled Lucy's hair up into a high pony tail. "Don't want that in the way, huh?"

Lucy looked over at herself in the mirror and sighed. Besides the threating sheaths, Lark made her change into some shorter shorts and a tank top. She kept her boots on but folded the tops down over the laces.

"Lucy, one more thing." Lucy turned around and looked at the blue shawl Lark held up. It had butterfly sleeves and basically covered up her threating weapons. "You throw it on over your head, so you can pull the sleeves up and go _bam!_ Knife here. Or pull up the bottom and go _boom!_ Gun here. Just as sexy as badass at the same time." Lucy raised an eyebrow but put it on anyway. "Alright, let's go meet Magnus and Bickslow!" Lucy buckled her key belt over the dress like shawl and followed after Lark.

Magnus was handing Bickslow a bag after putting the map inside. Bickslow looked over to Lucy and grinned. "Ready?" Lucy nodded. His babies flew over and spun around her. She smiled at them. Bickslow had baggy black pants on with two belts around his waist crossing over each other, one thinner than the other. He had on a black tank top showing his cut tanned muscles. His arms had sheaths that ran from his writs to his elbows. Let Lark tell it, he was just as sexy as badass at the same time. He didn't have his visor on so his spicy, red eyes swept over her.

Magnus smiled at Lucy. "Now you look just as sassy as you sound."

"Shut it buddy." Lucy said giving him a half smile back. "I've got the feeling you just wanted to play dress up with us instead."

Magnus shook his head. "Like I said earlier, you needed to be prepared. I don't know how long it'll take before they notice Bickslow is not going to kill that town. Maybe a day, maybe the whole week. Just be ready for a fight at all times." Lucy slowly nodded. "Alright, remember, when you get to Pireo, tell us. If you need back up, call us then too."

Bickslow threw the bag over his shoulder. "Got it. Be on the lookout. Come one Lucy." Lucy walked off with him as Bickslow threw his hand up.

"Be safe." Magnus called out.

"Be badass!" Lark added. Lucy smirked.

* * *

Bickslow walked around back and pulled open a shed. It was just as broken down and in ruins as the club. Dust flew and paraded around him and Lucy. Lucy coughed and waved her hands around her head to swat away the dust. "Tell me, why are we back here?"

Bickslow frowned and peered into the shed. "Car, Magnus's letting us use it. We don't have time to rent one." He opened the door and threw the bag inside. "Get in" Lucy walked around to the other door and opened it. "If we want to make it within those three days we have to go now."

Lucy frowned. "Wait. Doesn't this run on a mage's magic?" Bickslow grinned.

"Magnus isn't a mage. This runs on lacrima energy, it's got enough to last us a mouth at its highest speed."

"You better not go its highest speed." Bickslow flashed her a grin.

"I won't keep any promises." Once Lucy was reluctantly in, and the babies crowed the backseat, Bickslow started it and took off.

* * *

They'd been riding for about thirty minutes when Lucy opened the bag and grabbed the map. "Where are we now?" Bickslow turned to her and frowned. He couldn't hear her over the wind, he rolled down the windows about a mile back.

"What!?"

"Where are we!?" Bickslow shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know!? Keep some since of direction!" Lucy looked back at the map and frowned as she pushed down the page blowing in her face to keep them down. "Slow down! I can't read the map when it's in my face!"

"Sorry, Can't do that!" Bickslow yelled back. He reached over and tried to hold it down for her. It didn't work. Lucy folded it and stuck it back in the bag before grabbing a key on her belt. Bickslow looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing!?"

Lucy ignored him as she thrust the key into the air and chanted. "Open! Gate of the Drawing Tool! Pyxis!" Light filled the car, when it faded Pyxis appeared and immediately hit the windshield. "Oh, I'm sorry Pyxis!" Lucy grabbed the spirit and pulled him into the back seat.

"Its ok princess, what can I help you with?" he noticed Bickslow and grabbed Lucy, pointing at him. "Princess! Who's that!" Lucy smiled

"Don't worry, he's in the guild. That's Bickslow. Can you tell us where we are?" Pyxis nodded.

"Of course, give me a second." Pyxis closed his eyes and thought for a moment. When he opened his eyes again he began to tell them directions. "You've just passed the out skirts of Managolia and are heading into Onibus. In two hours you'll reach Kunugi. Anything else?"

"Yeah" Bickslow said. "What direction do I need to keep going to get to Pireo?"

"Joya?" Bickslow nodded. "One second." They waited before Pyxis started to speck again. "East. Head north east until you get to the border of Bosco. Then head east into Stella, then South into Joya. Pireo is the third town into the City."

"Got it!" Lucy yelled. "Thank you so much Pyxis! You can go back now." Pyxis nodded and saluted.

"Glad to be of some help princess!" then he was gone.

Bickslow gripped the stirring wheel tighter and pressed the gas a little more before smirking over to Lucy. "What would I do without you!?" he yelled. Lucy grinned.

"We'll never know!"


	3. His Heart and Gun

**This chapter is dedicated to TessaJane, ****who thought the same thing I did.**

**_ I wonder if Lucy even knows how to use a gun..._**

**Nope! She only knows how to scare people with one, as seen in this chapter. **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**And as always thanks for reading!**

**PS. (I've started school so any update of mine will be a little slow. I'm soooooooo sorry about that! But I'm always fee on the weekends!)**

* * *

When they made it to Kunugi, Bickslow stopped. Lucy got out of the car and stretched. Bickslow got out and looked around. "We shouldn't stay long, but I know you didn't sleep much last night." Lucy waved him off.

"I can sleep in the car." Bickslow shook his head.

"It's fine. I doubt their keeping that much of a close eye on me, I think we'll be fine to stay at a hotel for a few hours." Despite the fact that he just said that, he still had a bad feeling from what was going to happen. Lucy nodded.

"Alright, where do we put the car?" Bickslow frowned.

"We'll worry about that when we find a hotel." Lucy nodded and got back in. The babies were in the back talking amongst themselves. Bickslow flowed in and started the car again before circling around town.

* * *

After a while they found one in the middle of town. Bickslow instructed for Lucy to wait in the car for a few minutes. She didn't feel like asking why, so she just let him go. After a few minutes of just sitting it out in the car, Bickslow finally came back with a smirk.

"What did you do?" she said.

"Bribed the clerk."

"Into doing what."

" 'I am a high class mage from the guild Fairy Tail. Me and my wife have purchased a car and would be very pleased if you would let us park it near your establishment' " Lucy snorted.

"You said that?" Bickslow grinned.

"No"

* * *

In the end Bickslow had just asked and this particular hotel housed mages on missions and had a storage for wagons and cars they used. Most likely also for merchants who had too many items and wanted to lock them up.

After parking the car inside the small garage they went up to the room. The babies seated on the bed as Lucy took a shower. Bickslow didn't once move away from the window.

"Relax" Lucy said coming out. "It's only been a few hours. I'm sure they're not looking for you." Bickslow sighed and turned to her.

"Maybe, but Magnus said to always be prepared for a fight. That means put back on the sheaths." He nodded to her thighs bare of the belts. Lucy frowned.

"Lark had them on tight, it was hurting. I don't even know how to put them back on anyway. It took me forever to take just them off." Bickslow chuckled and shook his head.

"Sit on the bed, I'll put them back on."

"It better not be tight."

"Fine." Lucy sat on the edge as Bickslow walked over to the small nightstand and grabbed them. He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her leg and wrapped the belt around her thigh.

"Don't you think you should tell Laxus where you went?" Bickslow frowned, his jaw set as he tightened the strap just a little.

"He'll find out sooner or later by master." He quickly replied.

Lucy raised an eyebrow "He knows you went?"

"He'll guess after he realizes I didn't go to Laxus's house. Its noon now so I'm guessing they just found out I was gone." Lucy frowned at him and dropped her leg when he was done. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"You should tell him yourself. Laxus will be worried."

Bickslow held her against him. He cringed at the thought of telling Laxus. He knew the other man will be upset with him. He couldn't stand to see Laxus disappointed in him, but Lucy, she seemed to be set on making him confess everything to Laxus. He knew he should, but he couldn't. He had to focus on getting the girl and protecting her first. Once she was safe, he'll consider it. Even so, he knew Lucy wouldn't take that. He sighed and ran small circles in Lucy's back before kissing her neck. "I don't know, Lucy. If I tell him, he's going to send Freed or come himself. I just know it."

Lucy pulled away and cupped his cheeks frowning down at him. "Then you tell him not to send anyone." Bickslow looked away. He patted her leg and stood up.

"I'll think about." Lucy sighed and nodded. "Keep a least one of those on at all times, alright." She knew he had changed the subject and was talking about the sheath.

She went ahead and went along with it, knowing it was better to drop the subject. "Alright."

"Go ahead and get some rest." Lucy climbed into the bed, taking note it was the only one. She didn't care. Bickslow was most likely going to stay by the window the whole time anyway.

After closing her eyes and steadying her breath, she drifted off to sleep, effortlessly.

* * *

It was a large bang that woke Lucy up. She rolled over and slammed straight into something else. Snapping her eyes open, she realized it was just one of bickslow's babies. She grumbled something and jumped when the bang sounded again. She heard footsteps and turned around. Bickslow was beside her sleep. His arm was around her waist and turned to his side.

If it wasn't him, who was walking? Lucy tried to look around, the only light coming from the open window. It was already dark outside and the moon light was only enough to see Bickslow and his babies scattered around them in the bed. She could hear the footsteps coming closer and just guessed it was the people above them.

They was a louder bang and a man's voice "Clear," he said, "To the next one" Lucy slowly eased herself out of the bed and crept over to the door. She opened it a little and peeked out the small chink. There was men walking up and down the halls dressed in uniforms, there was at least ten of them. One opened a door by slamming his foot inside it and kicking it open. After checking the inside he turned back and yelled. "Clear, to the next one." Lucy gulped. That voice was slightly hoarse and it sounded as if his order was being yelled from the pit in his stomach. That was commander's voice that was a commander's order. That was his army….. That was _the_ army.

_Holy Mavis, That was the Army! They were looking for them._

Lucy quickly eased the door back closed and grabbed the sheaths, she put on the nightstand and attached them to her belt. She threw on the shawl and quickly shook Bickslow.

"Bickslow, Bickslow wake up! They're here!" the footsteps were coming even closer. Lucy knew they were just two doors away. That's when she realized, they were the only people here other than the clerk, had they been set up? Did other towns know about them? Did the army really want Bickslow that much? Her heart hammered in her chest as she shook Bickslow once more.

His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. "Lucy, what's wrong." There was a bang. Lucy knew they had just kicked the door beside them open. "What was that?"

Lucy shook her head and grabbed the bag. "They found us. We need to go." Bickslow immediately got up and his babies snapped beside him. He took her hand and looked around. "We can't go in the hall, they're out there"

Bickslow cursed and opened the closet door. "Babies go inside, don't come out until I say so. Lucy you too." Lucy shook her head.

"I can't. They'll see you." Bickslow grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. It was quick passionate but it broke her heart. He kissed her as if this was their last, as if he was telling her 'Good-bye, be safe' she didn't want that. But before she could protest once more, he shoved her into the closet and slammed the door close just as the army kicked the door open. Lucy covered her face with her hands and tried to calm herself thinking they could hear her loud beating heart. She was scared, but not of the army, but of what they would do to Bickslow if they saw him. The rush of regret took over her fears fast, and all she could was, _she should have been quicker._

"There he is." A man said.

Another chuckled and she could tell it was the commander's laugh. "You didn't even try to run" he said. "I know you heard us. How could you not? But that doesn't matter, seems like you don't follow orders do you? Time for some punishment. You're in a world of trouble, boy." Lucy shook her head. They were going to kill him.

There was a loud crash before a grunt. Lucy pulled at her hair trying to make out who it was. Bickslow had to be safe, he just had to be! Suddenly the loud banging stopped. There was a bright light coming from the small opening under the door. Lucy frowned and heard the familiar sound of chains. No, no way, _She didn't even…_

Lucy slammed the door open and right there was Virgo in clear glory standing in front of Bickslow. "Punishment you say?" she said. "I can't say he's done something wrong for punishment. He's protected my princess, and therefore should be rewarded." Bickslow snapped his head to Lucy, his face dripping from sweat. Lucy calmed her nerves as she saw it wasn't Bickslow hurt, it was one of the soldiers who tried to attack him.

"Do you call her out? I told you to stay in the closet." His voice was thick and he seemed annoyed a little. Lucy shrugged.

"She did that on her own." She said throwing her hands up in surrender.

Bickslow sighed. "I guess we fight." Virgo nodded.

"We have no choice."

The army charged at them. Virgo spun underground and a few of the soldiers fell after a moment. Bickslow called his babies. A soldiers aimed a gun at him before the babies started to shot green beams at him and knocked the gun out of his hand.

Lucy slid and grabbed it throwing it behind her to Bickslow. He caught it and aimed it at the man who was supposedly the leader. Virgo returned and took out another man coming for her. Lucy turned just before one grabbed her. She clenched her teeth and kicked his leg making him jerk to the side. A baby shot a beam at him and he fell to the ground.

A man started for her with a gun in his hand about to shoot. Lucy thought about what her counterpart would do. "Come on Lucy, be badass" she mumbled to herself as Virgo tripped the man and he fell to the ground, the gun falling out of his grasp. Lark's words rung in her head.

"_Go __bam!__ Knife here. Go __boom!__ Gun here."_ She maybe didn't have all the sheath's on but she still had on the one Bickslow put on her.

She quickly threw her dress/shawl bottom up, the fabric parading around her as she grabbed the gun and spun it in her hand pointing it at the man as he stood up. He's eyes went wide as he struggled to grab his own. A baby knocked it towards Lucy and she caught it with her foot.

There was still two more pointing weapons to Bickslow. "You shoot, we do" one said. Lucy looked over to Virgo and nodded her head towards them. Virgo nodded back.

The leader just chuckled at Bickslow. "If you shoot me, they kill the girl." Bickslow frowned.

"They won't have enough time. We'll be there before they even find out. Lucy, let's finish this."

The scene was one huge blur. The man Lucy held at gun point grabbed her foot as she shoved the gun to his back. Bickslow ducked as one of the man aiming at him fired. He slid towards the leader and pulled him into his chest pointing the gun to his temple. Virgo grabbed his hands and tied them quickly before the other man shot at her. Lucy kicked the guy at her feet and pinned him to the ground with her foot as a baby deflected the shot at Virgo with a beam.

One unexpected man grabbed Lucy and pulled her with her arm held between him and her back. She took her free hand grabbed the knife on her belt and jammed it into his side. He cried out and let her go and dropped to the ground she kicked him the other way and shoved the gun in the other soldier's temple. He held his hand up in surrender.

Bickslow smirked at her. "Good, now let's go. Tie them up first." Lucy nodded and grabbed the rope Virgo gave her. Bickslow didn't lower the gun and watched as she tied the leader to the table in the corner of the room. Virgo handled the other guys.

The leader laughed. "You won't survive them." He sneered. "They'll kill you. And your girlfriend." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and kicked him in the gut.

"Shut up!" she yelled. Bickslow grinned at her. She turned to him and walked out. "Let's go. Virgo you can go back now. Thank you."

"As you wish. Until next time." The spirit disappeared after bowing. Bickslow finally lowered the gun and walked after Lucy called out to his babies. He grabbed the bag from the closet and they left.

* * *

"At least now we know we're officially on the run." Lucy said as they ran to the car. Bickslow frowned.

"Yeah" he started the car after they ducked inside. "Remind me not to tick you off. How did you know all that? You looked hot fighting." Lucy grinned at him.

"Really?" Bickslow nodded as he pulled out and took off. Lucy grinned even wider. "It just happened." Bickslow snorted.

"I guess" it was silent for a moment before he said, "We'll sleep in the car from now on, is that alright?"

"As long as I get your shoulder." Bickslow laughed.

"You can sleep on my shoulder anytime you want. Get the communication lacrima, we need to tell Magnus." Lucy grabbed the bag and reached inside, pulling it out. About a second later Lark's face popped up with less glitter.

"Lucy? What's up?" she said. Lucy put the lacrima on the dashboard so the other woman could see both her and Bickslow.

Bickslow looked up "They found us, I'm guessing their tracking our movements now." Lark nodded and turned her head calling out to Magnus. He took the lacrima from her and stared back at them

"That was faster than I thought. Need back up?"

Bickslow shook his head. "Lucy's all the backup I need. I think we can handle them until we get to the base."

"Alright whenever you get to Pireo, immediately tell us. Keep us updated as well. Where are you guys now?" Bickslow looked over to Lucy.

She peered at the map in her hands. "Just coming out of Kunugi." She said. "I think, Bickslow turn on the light." Bickslow leaned forward and turned on the light above Lucy's head. She looked over the map and nodded her head. "Yeah, we should be in Bosco in about an hour or so."

"Take the dirt paths and if you ever just so happen have to walk, stay in the area with a lot of trees." Bickslow nodded.

"Alright. We'll call you when we get too Oshibana." Lark threw a thumbs up.

"Oh! Try and get Lucky Bickslow, I think Lucy likes you!" she yelled. Magnus shoved her. Lucy quickly shut off the lacrima. Bickslow bust out laughing.

"Geez" Lucy said. "Is she always like that?"

Bickslow shrugged. "Pretty much."

By the time they made it to Oshibana, it was about two in the morning. The babies were quite in the back and gave off the impression of being sleep. Bickslow kept his eyes of the rode and Lucy dosed off a couple times.

She was, currently, trying to strap the sheaths back on her thigh and arm. When she finally got it one, she cheered. Bickslow chuckled. She smiled over to him and grabbed one of his hands, pulling it into her lap. She laced her fingers in his and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I wonder if Natsu figured out I went with you. I told him in the note I had went on a mission, but I know Erza would know better. I hope they're not too worried." Bickslow gave her hand a squeeze.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure." Lucy shook her head.

"But everyone is going to know. As soon as they figure out you left, master realizes you didn't go to Laxus's house, they find your house a huge mess they'll immediately link it to me who just up and decided to go on a mission at three in the morning. Erza will know that doesn't sound right. I'm just worried. Maybe we should have told them." Bickslow sighed and stopped the car.

Lucy watched as he racked a hand through his hair, letting go of hers. "Lucy don't you think I know that? I know they'll find out we left together, I know I'll try and find us, and I know you're worried because I'm worried too. But we can't turn around now. The army is tracking our movements and if we don't hurry I know they'll kill my sister." He turned to her and sighed. "I don't want that and I shouldn't risk you being in danger but we're already here. We've already caused a scene and running. We can't stop. I can't stop." Lucy bit her lip.

"I know" she mumbled. Bickslow slid his hand down her cheek and softened his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm being too harsh. It's just the stress." He closed his eyes and turned away. He didn't mean to hurt he feelings. He didn't mean to make her upset at all. He said too much and she was now probably regretting she even came with him. He didn't drop his hand from her cheek and she didn't pull away. Was she even upset? Bickslow couldn't tell until he felt his fingers damp. He shot his head back up to see tears running down her face. He really did screw up. He always screwed up.

He went to reach for her but she turned away. "Why" she croaked. "Why does it feel like you're saying good-bye?"

Bickslow quickly shook his head. "I'm not, Lucy, I swear. I never would just leave you like that"

"I don't want you to. I don't want you to do that again it hurt." Bickslow frowned. He pulled her to his chest and slid his hand up and down her back softly.

"What hurt? Tell me."

Lucy sniffled and clenched his shirt before pulling away quickly. "I'm sorry." She said. "I- I'm being crazy." Bickslow cringed. "I think I'm just being selfish. One point you may have to run off and leave me behind. I just have to prepare myself for that."

"God dang it Lucy, stop that! I'm not leaving you, understand? I love you too much to even do that." his eye went wide at what he just said. Lucy froze staring at him. He looked away a blush tinting his cheeks. "Never mind what I just said." He mumbled. "I'm not leaving you though." he started the car and went to pull off before Lucy grabbed him and slammed her lips against his. He didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss pulling Lucy closer and closer into his body.

Lucy could careless anymore. She was tired of all the confusion and the unexplained moments they shared. She knew now. Bickslow loved her, and he hit her with the "feels" stronger than she even thought he had. She was just going to let him just shrug off wha he said and act like he didn't say she was going to make him say it again and this time really mean it. Their tongues clashed and they fought with each other as Bickslow held her tighter. They only pulled apart for air, not once breaking eye contact.

Bickslow smirked. "I guess that means we're together?" Lucy grinned as she kissed his lips once more.

"I guess we are." Bickslow rest his forehead on hers and stroked her head softly.

"I'll say it again. Once everything is cleared and we fix this. I'll tell you again. I promise." Lucy smiled.

"I'll look forward to it." Suddenly a bright light flashed over the car. Bickslow frowned and turned to look behind him. Lucy opened the sunroof and stuck her head out. Her eyes widen.

"OH MY-" Bickslow pulled her back down and closed the roof before he pressed on the gas. "Bickslow we can't-"

"It's ok, calm down. We can out run them." Right behind them were two large vehicles chasing after them. Lucy was more than sure it was the army.

"I thought you said they wouldn't know!?" she yelled.

"I lied! I didn't want you to worry. It's ok, I've got this!" Bickslow suddenly turned and swerved into a forest of trees. Lucy turned around to see if the trucks followed. They did.

They sped up towards them and both pulled on either side of the car. Bickslow cursed. "Lucy, gun out now!" he yelled.

Lucy grabbed the one on her thigh and paled. "I don't know how to use it!"

"I can't shoot and drive at the same time!"

"I'm sorry!" Bickslow took it and rolled down the window.

"Get in my lap." He ordered. Lucy hesitated for a second before she did what he said. She fit in between is legs as he pulled her against his chest. "Steer. I'll try to take out their tires." Lucy nodded and gripped the wheel.

Bickslow noticed that the army trucks were doing the same, that was what they were trying to do. "Babies." The immediately shot up. "Take out the tires on those two cars." he opened up the sunroof and motioned for them to go out. They quickly did and zoomed ahead and started shooting at the trucks.

Lucy maneuvered the car around trees and bushes, trying her best to dodge them. "I'm gonna turn it" Bickslow said. He placed his hands on hers and eased his foot off the gas. The other trucks zoomed on. He turned and started heading north.

"What about the babies!?" Lucy said turning to look at him.

"They'll be fine." He pulled her closer and sped out of the thick forest of trees back onto the dirt path. When Lucy turned to look the trucks weren't following.

"Did we lose them?" Bickslow nodded.

"I think so." His eyes lit up and pulse was sent out. Lucy closed her eyes at the feel. It felt like the one he did when they were back at his house. A few minutes later five little totem pools spun around the car. Lucy smiled.

When they came back in, Bickslow turned to them. "Did you guys do it?" they all cheered.

"Yep!" one said. "Two trucks with no tires!"

"One hit a tree" Lucy winced. Bickslow smiled at them

"Thanks. Good, job" Lucy sighed and leaned back against bickslow's chest.

"I don't know what to think anymore." She said. Bickslow slid his hand up and down her leg as he sped on to Oshibana.

"Think about me." He said kissing her neck. Lucy snorted.

"How can I not?"


	4. His Protection and Promise (Part One)

**Well her ya go, another chapter! Sorry if this one is a little crappy… I had a little bit of writer's block. This is part one, part two will be up….maybe next week, maybe sooner. I don't know as of right now.**

**By the way, yes I did change my username. But I'm still the same person. **

**Anyway as always thanks for reading!**

**And sorry for any mistakes!**

Lucy looked around and peered back down at the map. Bickslow was leaning against the hood of the car, watching her. She folded the map back up and shook her head. "We're lost" she said. Bickslow sighed.

"Thought so" about a mile back they started to head back east with the help of Pyxis, but couldn't find the dirt road again and ended up taking an open one which was not safe. Unless they wanted to run into some the army again.

Lucy threw the map down into the backseat of the car and groaned. "it's useless, I can't tell where we are." Bickslow pushed off the hood and turned to her.

"What do we do?" he asked. His babies were in the back not saying a word. Lucy, at some point, had called out Plue for company and he was now in the front seat looking up at her as she leaned against the open window. She shrugged. If they started to move again, she was sure the army would track them and they'd have to once again fight them. It has already been two days. They had five left. Joya was on the other side of Fiore and because of all the interruptions, they're taking longer than needed. Who knew what they were doing to his sister from what they've already done. She was important. She was the focused for right now, they had to find her and get her to safety. Bickslow seemed to think the same thing as he jumped back into the car.

"Let's just keep going east, Clover town has to be close by." Lucy said as she got in with him after looking into the direction the town was supposed to be in. Pulling Plue into her lap, she looked over to Bickslow. He sighed and racked a hand through his blue hair.

"I guess that's fine." He placed his hands on the stirring wheel and pressed on the gas. Lucy kept her eyes on the map and on the road. They had to find the dirt path, this one wasn't safe at all. Looking around there was no indication of them being in any town. She doubted they were still in Oshibana.

She looked out her side window and her eyes widen. "STOP THE CAR" she yelled. Bickslow immediately slammed his foot on the brakes and turned to her. "Stay still." She said. Bickslow kept frozen. Lucy rolled down the window and looked up at the sky. What she looked away knowing it wanted safe on these roads. Her heart started to pound in her chest. There had to be about ten airplanes in the sky flying towards them. Bickslow leaned in a little to follow her gaze and cursed.

"This is bad." He said "this is really bad."

Lucy looked over at him "is that the army?" Bickslow nodded and pulled off. "What are you doing?!"

"We have to get out of here!" he sped down the road and cursed when he just closed the gap between them and the airplanes. There was people hanging down from the open side doors of the planes. Bickslow suddenly turned the car making it slid down the road sideways. Lucy screamed as he turned it completely then started going the other way.

"We can't out run them like the cars!" she yelled at him. Bickslow blew out a puff of frustration. Lucy turned around to look back at the planes when multiple bullets crashed in through the back shield. Lucy screamed when the glass shattered. Bickslow grabbed her head and pushed it down. He looked up and saw he was about to crash straight into another car coming. He slammed down on the breaks again and Lucy held her head tighter as Plue wrapped his paws around her neck, his little body her shield.

"Get out the Car!" Bickslow yelled, opening his door. Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes. He didn't mean that, did he. There was a whole freaking army surrounding them! "Get out!" he repeated when she didn't move. She opened the door and jumped out looking back at the army now surrounding them.

Bickslow narrowed his eyes. Lucy grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. The army had different weapons ready to probably skin them alive. "Lucy." Bickslow said leaning to her. "Remember what I said. If I say run, run. If I say hide, hide. If I say shoot, shoot." Lucy stiffened at that. Bickslow noticed. "Lucy don't be afraid to shoot someone." She clenched her teeth. How could she just shot someone? She didn't even know how to! There was a light flashing beside them. They turned to Loke stand with something in his hands.

"Thought you might need this princess." He handed her the white gun. "There is only one step into shooting it. Pull the trigger and a magic enhanced bullet will be shot out." Lucy stared down at it and bit her lip. Loke placed his hand on hers. "It's time we fight back a little harder. I'll stay and fight by your side. Gemini is waiting for you to call them out." Lucy tilted her head slightly at that then closed her eyes and turned to Bickslow. He was watching her.

"Alright" she said. "Let's do this." She took out a Key and faced their enemy. Bickslow pulled out his own gun and they were off.

There had to be a hundred soldiers charging back at them. Lucy clenched her hand around her gun tighter as she ran towards them. Her feet pumped as fast as they could with Bickslow on one side of her and loke on the other. She aimed her gun at the first one she could see. He was wielding a baton and swung at her Lucy dodged and kicked him hard in the stomach as another solider with a sword threw it at her. She stopped it with her gun and pushed it back towards him. The soldier from before tried to hit her again but she took her whip and latched it around his neck and snuck her foot into his jaw. He went to the ground as a rope tired around her own neck. She jerked away from it but just tightened the hold. She slammed her elbowed into whoever it was in the chest.

Bickslow and his babies fought off three men with three of the same swords. He grabbed the one being swung at him and twisted his wrist back sending the guy wielding it, flying into the direction of Loke. Loke easily took care of him as Bickslow dodged the other two swords charging for him at once. He jumped up in the air with his babies immediately snapping under him supporting him up. The two man ran straight into each other.

Loke struck a solider in his chin and then another across their cheek. Lucy used her whip to snap around the man that was grabbing Plue who got out of her sight. "Don't you dare touch him!" she yelled. The man grabbed her whip and wrapped it around his wrist then tugged on it. Lucy was pulled with it towards him. She snuck her feet into he ground and pulled back herself. If she could pull hard enough she could cut off the circulation in his wrist and he'll let go. Hands wrapped around her waist and Lucy cried out when someone struck her in the side with a baton. Loke called out to her as a solider tackled him to the ground. Bickslow punched the guy holding her and pulled him off of her. Lucy was pulled closer to the other guy who had his wrist in her whip. Bickslow grabbed her hips and pulled her back. The man cried out as he fell to his knees. Loke, who escaped the other solider. Kicked him hard to the side.

Lucy took a key and thrust it up. "Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" the two blue spirits popped out. Lucy thanked them quickly as they changed into Gray. The Fake Gray sent his lace and knocked out a few soldiers. Lucy was taking out one to her side as another charged at her. Bickslow kneed a guy in his crotch and kicked him away as another came out behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said. Shaking his head. Loke took out that solider and stumbled back a little. Lucy noticed and followed his arm extended over his chest.

"Loke, what's wrong!" she yelled towards him. Loke lit up his fist and struck another man before stumbling back a few more steps, wincing.

"I'm fine." He lied

Lucy shook her head. "You're hurt" Bickslow grabbed her just as a sword flew over their heads. Bickslow looked back at the solider responsible for that and just barely dodged another sword. Lucy backed up to loke and grabbed him. "Loke, go back, I'll call out Taraus."

Loke panted a little and shook his head. "No, I need to be here with you. And if you send me back by yourself, I'll come back." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Behind you!" Fake Gray yelled as he took out a few more soldiers. Loke quickly threw his hand up, hitting the man that was attempting to grab Lucy. Bickslow grabbed the sword above his head and twisted it to the side, the man going with it.

"ENOUGH" a voice yelled out. Lucy turned around to a man walking through the crowd of soldiers with his hand behind his back. Bickslow was panting slightly as he walked up beside Lucy ready to take down this guy if he even dare to touch her. The man was a little in his thirties, a light brown beard around his lips and hiding his chin. His hair was pulled back out of his way into a low pony tail. He was wearing armor with a cape around him. His broken white eyes looked down at Lucy and Bickslow from his place a few feet away from them. "Bickslow, was it?" he said. His eyes trailing up and down his body, then doing the same to Lucy. "And the woman, Lucy" he narrowed his eyes at them and brought his large hand up in front of him. Bickslow immediately pushed Loke and Lucy behind him just as a large, loud blast erupted from the palm of the man's hand.

Then there was just darkness.

* * *

_**One Day Before.**_

Erza took a step back and looked down at the note Lucy had left again. Gray looked around the room to see some items missing. Natsu sniffed around a little more as Laxus watched them from his place by the kitchen door.

"Yeah" Natsu said standing up. "Bickslow was defiantly here." Laxus sighed and turned to Gray.

"Lucy took half of her wardrobe." He told him. "I checked with Mira and there was no report of a mission taken off the board at all yesterday besides the one Freed and Gajeel left on for Clover town for Master." Erza clenched the note in her hand and grinded her teeth together.

"I knew it. What has he done with her!?" She yelled. Natsu looked around the room once more before walking toward the front door.

"If what master said was true then bickslow's parents, just last night, died right in front of his eyes." Gray nodded.

"Yeah, most be pretty hard on him, but what does that have to do with Lucy?" Laxus walked out the room and started for the guild. Natsu watched him before following.

"Laxus where are you going!" Laxus looked back at him just as Gray and Erza caught up.

"If Freed and Gajeel left for clover town, they should be far enough by now to keep a look out for Lucy and Bickslow. I don't know where they're at…." He turned around and faced east. "…but at least now we can guess they're together." Erza took a step forward.

"You don't think… Bickslow took Lucy with him to this village." She said slowly, hoping he wasn't. Lucy wouldn't do something that. Erza knew that for a fact. The blonde mage couldn't even fight successfully without feeling some kind of sympathy for whoever it was, even if she claimed she couldn't forgive them. Even so, Laxus shook his head.

"Bickslow wouldn't just kill a village for a girl." Gray had to nod in agreement at that. Bickslow was a crazy guy but something like that was just too much. And even if he thought about it, why would he take Lucy. That was the main problem for him in all of this. _Why was Lucy with him_? Laxus suddenly smirked. Natsu raised his eyebrow at that. "Bickslow's the type of guy-" he grinned back at them. "to go after the person who took the girl."

"So what you're saying" Gray said crossing his arms over his chest. "Bickslow went after this army. That's ridiculous." Laxus shrugged.

"I know he did. I can feel it." Natsu narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then why is Lucy with him." Laxus stared at Natsu for a moment before shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, we need to find them first. We should contact Freed and Gajeel and let them know." Erza nodded.

"I'll tell Wendy and Levy to research this army and try to find their base."

"Why?" a voice said behind them. The four mages turned around to a woman with deep purple eyes and blonde hair. She took a step forward a man beside her. "Why research when we can tell you." She said with an evil grin. Gray looked over at Natsu as the dragon slayer snapped his head to Laxus who frowned at them. Before he could say anything. The man handed them a map.

"Looks like there isn't much for us to tell you so listen closely. I'm only going to tell you this once, we have some where we have to go." Erza pushed his out stretched hand to the side.

"Who are you? Dark mages?"

The woman snorted. "Dark mages? Never. We hunt them down. Not one of them." The man stopped her then took a step towards Erza.

"Look you want to find the base or what?" he said. Laxus nodded.

"Yeah but who are you first." The woman grinned up at him.

"Lark" she said. "Ex-poison mage now weapon's expert."

The man kept his eyes on Erza. "You know me." He said. Erza narrowed her eyes at him. The man grinned down at her. "Magnus." Erza stared at him for a moment before a smile slowly spread across her face and she nodded.

"Loaded Glory. I remember your Guild. Nice to see you again." Magnus grinned wider and Lark threw a thumbs up.

"Titantia!" she said. "Long time no seen!"

* * *

_**Currently**_

"Understood, we'll do what we can. Thank you, Mira" Gajeel turned to the man beside him with his arms crossed over his chest just as Freed shut off his communication lacrima.

"Are they here yet?" He asked. Freed sighed.

"Yeah, Mira just said they were close by and Warren could see us now." Freed and Gajeel were currently in Clover town. After getting a call from Laxus explaining Bickslow and Lucy's disappearance and whereabouts of where they think they are last night, they were told to stay into the area until the backup team made it. The backup team being Mira, Erza, Warren and Laxus himself. They were on their way towards them now on the Fairy tail's plane Master kept a secret of them having until now. Lark, Magnus, Gray, and Natsu were on foot looking around for Lucy and Bickslow. They all have communication lacrima so if one team found them, they would immediately contact the others.

Freed couldn't held the pain a worry that flooded inside of him. His team mate was out, fighting an army by himself with another one of his dear guild mates. How could he not? They needed to start looking for the two of them immediately.

Freed turned the way he was directed before a loud noise directed his eyes up to a group of airplanes lining the sky. Freed's eyes widen before he looked back down at the communication lacrima and shut it on. "What's wrong?" Gajeel said. Freed scanned the device and paled.

"It's the same mark." He said showing Gajeel the symbol Laxus sent him. "That's the Army." Gajeel looked back up at the planes and took off. Freed followed after him.

"Then that's going to lead us straight to Bunny!" he yelled. Freed gripped his hand into a fist. He was going to find Bickslow. He couldn't do this by himself, what made him think taking on one army just him and Lucy was a good idea!?

Freed was able to keep up with Gajeel as they faced in the direction the planes were headed. Gajeel pushed through a forest of trees and come to an open road. Freed was close behind cutting the branches with his sword before following Gajeel's glance. "I think I just found them" he mumbled. Freed looked around his shoulder to the two standing only a few yards away facing an army of soldiers, some knocked out on the ground around them. Freed went to go help them but Gajeel threw his arm out stopping him. "We should wait for Mira and the others" Freed shook his head.

Just then a man stepped out of the crowd of shoulders and he talked with Bickslow and Lucy for a moment before his hand went out. "Gajeel!" Freed hissed. "We should help them." Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the scene before him.

Before he could even re think his own order, there was a blast of energy. Gajeel was thrown back into Freed and they tumbled back into a tree. "Shit!" Gajeel cursed. He quickly got up and run back towards the Road to see it abandoned. Everything was gone. "What the hell just happened!" he yelled. Freed pointed up to the sky with one single plane. It wasn't the army's. It was Fairy tail's.

It slowly lowered itself towards them. Gajeel held his hands up his hand covering his face and Dirty and leave flew everywhere. The side door opened and out popped Mira's head. "Get in!" she yell. "Warren has a signal, we know where they went. We're gonna go now. Hurry!" Freed nodded and started for the plane, Gajeel right behind them.

Inside Warren was flying the plane, surrounded by controls and buttons. Two of his fingers pressed to his temple. "We better go" he said. Erza was beside him. She turned to Gajeel and Freed then back to Warren and nodded.

"Remember the plan?" she asked. Freed nodded and Gajeel looked over to Laxus in the back watching them with his legs kicked out and his arms thrown on the backs of the seat he was sitting in.

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "Go." Was all he said before the plane took off...

* * *

Lucy woke up in a cell. The cold, hard floor below her made her stand up. They wasn't any pain anywhere on her body which kind of surprised her. She looked around in the cell and noticed a body slumped in the corner. It was loke. She quickly walked over to him and pulled him into her lap. "Loke! Wake up! You have to go back. Loke!" he moaned turned to the side.

"Lucy" the said woman turned around to Bickslow. He was holding something in his arms. Lucy gently set Loke down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sending you back. Thank you so much for everything." Loke opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Anytime, my princess." She watched him as he disappeared when she closed his gate. Turning back to Bickslow she realized the object he was holding was a body.

She slowly walked over to him and kneeled down beside him. The body moved. Bickslow stroked the hair on the person and cooed something in its ear. The short, wavy, light blue hair he stroked reminded her of his mother's hair. That's when it dawned on her.

_That was his sister._

As if the little girl heard, she pulled away from bickslow's chest and looked over at Lucy. Lucy wanted to melt. The young girl looked so broken, so scared. Her dark red eyes looked up at Lucy with sadness. Bickslow reached over and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"I found her" he said. He looked down at her small heart shaped face with her slightly rosy cheeks and big eyes and small nose. She was so adorable but she looked so….…dead. "I found her" Bickslow repeated. Lucy squeezed his hand before she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him and the little girl. "Now it's time we get out of here." Bickslow held Lucy closer. The little girl buried her face into his chest. "I'll get you two out of here"

He had to. They mattered more to him than anything else. He'd protect them until he couldn't anymore. Lucy held him tighter.

The girl suddenly let go and pulled away. "Their coming back" she said in her small soft voice. Lucy turned to the bars caging them in as they could hear footsteps. Bickslow pushed the two girls behind him just as the man from before stood on the other side of the bars, looking down to their weak and tried bodies.

He smirked. "It's about time I killed you three. Nice and slowly." Bickslow growled at him.

"You won't touch them"

**To Be Continued…..**


	5. A Small UpdateMashup

It's been a long while since I've updated. I understand and I very much apologize. BUT I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of writing.

A little while ago something very heartbreaking happened and it's crushed my dreams of becoming an author. But I've been getting a lot of help from friends and hoe to update soon.

Thank you all for being patient in my selfish moment.

Love,

Mehri/Yobi

xXGajeel-LucyXx or GrayXLucyFE

* * *

Ps: here is a little mashup of all my stories. Can you name them all without rereading?

If you can you get a special sneak peak at any story of your choice. It's broken up to help you.

100 questions should be the only one not used.

Ready?

Go!

* * *

Natsu: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD GUY IN YOUR STORIES!

Lucy: not in The NEW sister of Laxus Deyar, though.

Gray: HA! I punched laxus!

Laxus: *growls*

* * *

Wendy: Erza… are you ok?

Erza: *with tears in eyes* Freed understand that…. We will get through this together.

Freed: *smiles* of course. Mehri/Yobi isn't going to make us fight…. Are you?

Me: no promises.

Cobra: Me and Mira Eh?

Mira: FUN!

Natsu: HONEYMOON TIME!

* * *

Sting: ROUGE COME HOOOOOOME!

Gray: Back off!

Rouge* sighs*

* * *

Freed: Gajeel… or Sting? Erza? Lucy?

Auska: LAXUS!

Laxus & Erza: NO!

* * *

Loke: Lucy forgive me.

Laxus: You've hurt her too much already.

Wendy: I can't let you do that anymore.

Loke: It's for her future!

* * *

Gajeel: Why won't you trust me.

Panterlilly: give her time.

* * *

Lucy: thank you mom, laxus.

* * *

Gray: Your blood is safe with us, Lucy.

Sting: *grins* we'll see about that.

Orga:*nods*

* * *

Laxus: who's child is this?

Lucy: it doesn't matter, it can't be alone.

* * *

Natsu: is seven months a really enough time to train?

Gajeel: enough time for bunny.

* * *

Bickslow: Be safe Lucy.

* * *

Loke: Hurry up and find my key!

Lucy: I am!

Laxus: *sighs*

* * *

Freed: Jesus Sting Stop!

Sting: But I Loooove you, my honey.

Jellal: get a room.

Rouge: *hold onto Jellal tighter*

* * *

Natsu: isn't summer over?

Rufus: let thesummer spirit rain on.

Juvia: Juvia agrees.

Yukino: Summer is ours remember!?

* * *

Me: Ok that's enough. Bye everyone!

Evidence: *waves good-bye*

Laxus: Lucy!

Lucy: I got her! I got her!


End file.
